The invention relates to a method and a device for manufacturing container bodies from metal sheet, particularly from tinned metal sheet, wherein rounded body blanks with overlapping edges are fed into a calibration tool and are subsequently welded by means of roller seam welding with a controlled or regulated welding current respectively.